The present invention relates to a pushbutton switch array which is specially suited for use as an operating panel in a motor vehicle.
Switch arrays which are built into a faceplate or a frame and are composed of illuminatable switch units are known. Each switch unit has its own source of illumination. It is also known to use an optical waveguide structure to illuminate a plurality of switch units, the optical waveguide structure distributing the light from a shared light source or few shared light sources to a plurality of switch units. Both solutions are relatively complicated.